Kairi and the Land of Radiance
by Glow of the Blue Moon
Summary: Kairi was just a normal girl with two best friends who lived a normal life. Until one night a blue moon rises, and everything in her life changes forever.
1. As Fate Would Have It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: Just so you know, these are going to be very short chapters.**

**PART 1: KAIRI AND THE LAND OF RADIANCE**

**Chapter 1: As Fate Would Have It**

Kairi walked down the road slowly. She wasn't sure why she was outside, it just kind of seemed like a good night to be outside.

"Oh. My. God." Kairi said, her jaw dropping.

A glowing blue moon floated in the sky above Kairi's head. It was huge! But then it got shocking.

In the place of a huge meadow, was a huge mountain. A giant waterfall fell down the mountain, and Kairi was having a hard time contemplating it all. After a while, Kairi decided to call the blue moon Ronajahala.

Curious, Kairi took a few steps toward the mountain, and went to the back of the waterfall. A huge cave sat there, waiting to be entered.

So of course, Kairi entered it.

Upon reaching the opposite side, Kairi gasped.

A land of pure beauty was in front of her. Beautiful colors coated the skies, meadows, and water. Ronajahala glowed brightly in the sky, coating the land with a soft glow.

Kairi jumped as she heard a howl. When she saw the wolves, she gasped again. Two wolves, one pure white and one pure black, stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Namine would've loved to draw you," Kairi remarked, looking at the white wolf. "And Roxas would've liked to keep you as a pet." She said as she looked at the black wolf.

A faraway howl sounded out in the night sky. The black wolf raised his head and howled back, before racing off with the white wolf towards the howl.

"This is the Land of Radiance." Kairi declared. "And I have been brought here, as fate would have it."


	2. The Appearance of the Pack Leader

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: I just want to say that this is the first of a set of stories. Kairi and the Land of Radiance is a series that has four stories in it. They're all short stories, but each one will get longer as we go. **

**Chapter 2: Appearance of the Pack Leader **

Kairi lifted her head and yawned before sitting up and stretching.

"Where am I?" Kairi asked herself as she stood up. A glowing yellow sun burned her eyes as she looked around.

"Oh yeah. I'm in the Land of Radiance." Kairi said.

She knew that she had fallen asleep in the meadow, and was surprisingly comfortable. Hearing a beautiful howl, Kairi turned her head to see the white and black wolves on the cliff again.

"Well, I can't keep calling you white wolf and black wolf. I'll call you Snowy and Night." Kairi said. Snowy turned her head towards Kairi, and let out a small bark and wagged her tail.

A fierce growl sounded, and Kairi turned around. A gray wolf stood behind her, teeth bared and snarling. With a magnificent leap, he leapt over Kairi's head onto the cliff. Snowy and Night bowed their heads down and whimpered, showing their respect.

"You must be the pack leader. I'll call you Boulder." Kairi said. Snowy looked up at her when Boulder's back was turned and wagged her tail.

Suddenly, Boulder leapt into the air and spun around to face Snowy. He growled fiercely at her and barked a bit. When he was done, Snowy and Night turned around and walked away, tails and heads down with Snowy whimpering.

Boulder spun around again and growled at Kairi. He jumped down in front of her and got into a fighting position, scaring her. The pack leader snarled one last time before turning around and running after Snowy and Night.

Kairi cautiously looked around and realized that there weren't any other wolves nearby. She shrugged it off and walked around, ready to explore the new land.


	3. Going Back Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: So, I changed my mind. The four stories are going to be just one big story, four parts. This is the final chapter in part 1.**

**Chapter 3: Going Back Home**

Kairi ran up to the top of the cliff. Tonight was the blue moon. Tonight Ronajahala would shine bright. Tonight Kairi would go home. She had been in the Land of Radiance for a month. She had grown used to the personalities of the wolves.

Snowy would always look around cautiously when Kairi was around. Just when Snowy thought that it was safe she would approach Kairi with her head in the air. Then Boulder would drop in out of nowhere and attack Snowy. Night would always watch Snowy get attacked by Boulder, and watch Kairi, but he would never approach. One time he approached, and Boulder glared at him just once to scare him away.

Kairi would never figure out why Boulder hated her, and that wasn't such a bad thing.

Kairi saw a swirl fly out of the Ronajahala and connect to the cliff. She saw the shadow of Boulder walk away. He seemed to be pleased that Kairi was finally leaving his territory. Kairi looked at Snowy and Night.

"Since I named you, I know I'll see you again, so this is not goodbye." Kairi said, walking up the glowing ramp and out into the real world. Kairi walked down, and eventually left the cave. She walked away from the waterfall and headed further into the meadow. When she turned around, she saw that the waterfall was gone with the Ronajahala.

Kairi ran to her home, busting open the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" She cried.

"Kairi! My baby!" Kairi's mom came running in and hugged Kairi.

"Where have you been?" Kairi's father demanded.

"I decided to run away, but I came back because I just couldn't handle it. So how are Roxas and Namine?" Kairi asked. Kairi's mother glanced at Kairi's father and tears came to her eyes.

"They weren't with you?" Kairi's mom asked.

"No, why?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi... Roxas and Namine are gone. They disappeared the same night that you did." Kairi couldn't listen to her mom. Her two best friends had just disappeared. They were gone.


	4. Legend of the Mountains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: And part 2 begins!**

**PART 2: RETURN TO THE LAND OF RADIANCE**

**Part 2, Chapter 1: Legend of the Mountains**

Kairi was firmly convinced that the disappearance of her best friends, Roxas and Namine, had something to do with her vanishing into the Land of Radiance. So she vowed that on the next full moon, she would travel to the land.

Kairi walked outside into the dark atmosphere. She was checking to see if Ronajahala was out yet. But a strange force was telling her to flee into the mountains, so she did. Kairi ran up the mountain and climbed over each of the small mountains. A small valley lie inbetween the mountains, hiding the valley from the world.

Kairi climbed carefully down into it. She saw a village down there, and ran to them. Strangely enough, there were four huts, a fire, four stumps around it, and one man on the furthest stump.

"Hello?" She said quietly to the man sitting on the stump.

"Hello." He said.

"I'm Kairi. What's your name?" Kairi asked.

"I am Oshtolaite. I suppose you're here about the Drizel Pack? The Land of Radiance?" Oshtolaite asked.

"What is the Drizel pack?" Kairi asked.

"It is a pack of wolves that live in the Land of Radiance. One black, one white, and one gray. A rather small pack, but still the most powerful in the Land of Radiance." Oshtolaite remarked.

"Yeah. I need to get back to the Land of Radiance. I'm pretty sure my friends are inside." Kairi said.

"You know, the blue moon is in about twenty minutes. You can rest here for a while, if you like." Oshtolaite offered.

"Yes please." Kairi said.

"While we wait, I'll tell you some of my famous stories. I'll tell you the one about the boy who went missing, since your friends went missing. Many years ago, a boy from down in town came into these mountains. The boy came down here, and he found a wolf companion. With the wolf, he created the Land of Radiance. No one knows of the Land of Radiance except me, you, and the residents of it. The boy hasn't been seen since." Oshtolaite said.

"Wow. I'll look for him while I'm in the land, if you like. What's his name?" Kairi asked.

"His name is Sora."


	5. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: I mentioned Sora! Sora fans, get ready because guess what! This is the chapter when Sora appears! I can hear the fangirls already. You're welcome! On with the story!**

**Part 2, Chapter 2: Return**

Kairi looked up as the ground began to glow blue. Ronajahala. Kairi got up and ran to the cave.

"Goodbye!" She yelled as she ran into the cave.

"AH!" She screamed as a thing crashed into her.

"Snowy! Night! Boulder!" Kairi cried in relief at the sight of the wolves. Snowy had crashed into her, and Boulder was growling at her. Boulder dashed away with Snowy and Night right behind him. Kairi quietly followed them, knowing that they were headed home. What she didn't expect, was to lose them.

In the place of the three wolves, were three people, two boys and a girl. Kairi had lost the trail, and had found these three. The girl had blonde hair, one boy had brown hair, and the other had blonde hair. The boys' hair was spiky, and all of them had blue eyes. Kairi's eyes widened as she recognized the blondes.

"Roxas! Namine!" Kairi called. Roxas and Namine looked up, startled. The brunette boy looked up too, staring at Kairi. The brunette narrowed his eyes.

"You know, this is the Drizel pack's territory. Does the pack leader like you?" The brunette asked.

"...No." Kairi said.

"Then you can't stay here. The pack leader has accepted us, not you." He said.

"Sora, don't be so mean. This is our friend, Kairi." Namine said.

Kairi froze. That brunette... was the boy from the story? _That_ was Sora?

"Namine, shut up. And before you ask, yes, I am the boy from the mountain legend. Now get out of the territory." Sora said.

"Sora, just let her stay for the night." Roxas said.

"Fine! Whatever!" Sora yelled, walking away.

"I'll be back." Kairi said, following Sora.

When she found him, he was leaning against a rock.

"You know, I didn't mean to intrude." Kairi said.

"It's fine." Sora said.

"Why don't you want people in the wolves' territory?" Kairi asked.

"I want to protect the wolves, Roxas, and Namine." Sora said.

"That's sweet, but I doubt anyone would hurt them." Kairi said.

"You don't know much about the Land of Radiance, do you?" Sora asked.

"No."

"Well, darkness is in every corner. They all want to kill the Drizel pack, and since me, Roxas, and Namine and protecting them, the evil will kill us to get to them. The Land of Radiance is perfection, but I can't keep the darkness out." Sora said, sighing.

"I'll help you." Kairi said.

"That's not how it works."

"Then how does it work?"

"I can't tell you."

"Fine. But I still think that what you're doing is really sweet." Kairi said, walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back to Namine. Kairi saw that Roxas and Namine were gone, and in their place were Snowy and Night. A note sat next to them, and Kairi picked it up.

**-Kairi**

**We went out for a walk. Be back before you wake up. **

** -Namine.**

Kairi sat down and fell asleep next to Snowy and Night.


	6. River Pack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: I just hope you know that all the characters except for my own characters are wearing their Kingdom Hearts (1) outfits. In parts 3 and 4 they'll be wearing their KH2 outfits. For Roxas, picture him in whatever clothes you want. For Namine, she looks like her KH COM self. **

**Part 2, Chapter 3: River Pack**

Kairi woke up with Roxas and Namine nearby, and Boulder sleeping next to them. Very quietly, she snuck up to Boulder. She reached out a hand to pet him, when suddenly he leapt up and spun around, growling. Kairi fell to her knees in shock.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kairi said. The wolf shook his head and walked over to Kairi.

Instinctively, she covered her head with her arms. Surprisingly, the wolf came up and nudged her arms with his head.

Kairi moved her arms and saw Boulder sitting in front of her. She reached out a hand and started petting him. He was really sweet!

Suddenly, he turned around and ran off. Kairi stood up and followed him, just as Snowy and Night raced past her. The three wolves dashed down the hill and into a valley where twelve wolves stood. Kairi gasped. They could never fight that many wolves!

"Wait, come...back?" Kairi said as the wolves started tearing their way through the pack. Whimpering sounds came from the other pack.

Suddenly, the pack leader of the opposite pack turned around and spotted her. The black-furred wolf raced up the hill and Kairi screamed. She closed her eyes and waited for pain, but nothing came. She opened her eyes again to see a whirl of gray and black fur.

Kairi saw them break apart. The gray wolf had the black one pinned down. It was Boulder! Boulder snarled in the other wolf's face, and the black wolf whimpered. With a howl, the black wolf told all the other wolves to retreat. Boulder let the wolf up and he turned tail and fled. Boulder turned to Kairi.

"You saved my life..." Kairi said. Boulder ran back down and joined Snowy and Night for a chase. The chase to make the opposite pack run out of their territory.

"What'd we miss?" Kairi jumped and turned around. Sora, Roxas, and Namine stood there, all grinning.

"Well, you missed the Drizel pack chase an entire pack out of their territory." Kairi said.

"A pack of twelve? That's the River pack. They attack here all the time." Sora said.

"I think the pack leader has grown to like me. He saved my life from the pack leader of the River pack." Kairi said.

"Well, that does sound a lot like him to go around saving lives." Roxas said.

"Come on, let's go back to camp." Sora said, leading them all there.

Kairi walked over to the spot on the ground she had slept on the night before. She sat down and fell into another deep sleep.


	7. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: Just so you know, Drizel is pronounced dry-zell, not drizzle.**

**Part 2, Chapter 4: Secrets**

Kairi woke up at about midnight. She sat up and saw Roxas and Namine, but no Sora. No sign of the Drizel pack either. She got up and walked around to the rock that she had talked to Sora at before. And there he was.

"Wow, you're finally up." Sora said.

"Well I was a little shocked that I was nearly killed by a wolf." Kairi retorted.

"Sure..." Sora said sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Kairi said, rolling her eyes. Sora laughed.

"Where's the Drizel pack?" Kairi asked.

"Probably out hunting. This is when they like to hunt." Sora replied.

"Oh." Kairi said.

Kairi looked up at the sky and saw a ton of stars.

"Is it always this beautiful here?"

"Pretty much. You know, I'm the one who created it. It was made for the Drizel pack to be protected, but it has darkness." Sora said, looking down.

"Don't feel bad. Nobody is perfect. You did a great job to make a place this beautiful." Kairi said.

Sora looked up and Kairi looked at him.

"Come here!" Sora said suddenly, jumping up on top of the rock. Kairi jumped, but she couldn't make it.

"Need some help?" Sora asked, holding a hand out. Kairi took his hand and climbed up onto the rock. The view was perfect.

Blue, red, green, and so many other colors covered the sky with the stars. Flowers and meadows were everywhere. Mountains and forests that didn't look terrifying at all. Kairi sighed. Tonight was perfect.

Kairi felt like something was looking at her. She turned her head and saw Sora staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You never let go of my hand." Sora said.

"Oh." Kairi blushed and released his hand.

Kairi looked at Sora and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked. Kairi opened her eyes.

"You smell like sea-salt and cinnamon." Kairi said.

"That's weird. There's no cinnamon here." Sora said.

Kairi laughed and a piece of her hair fell in her face. Sora reached over and tucked the hair behind her ear. Kairi blushed.

"Kairi, come with me." Sora said, hopping down. He walked back to the camp and woke Roxas and Namine up, before leading them to the entrance of the Land of Radiance.

Sora looked at Roxas and Namine and nodded. They all leaped into the air and did a flip. When they came back down, they were Boulder, Night, and Snowy.

"Y-you're the Drizel pack? So, you saved my life?" Kairi asked, looking at Sora/Boulder. Sora nodded. Roxas and Namine jumped into the air and did another flip, becoming humans again. Sora howled, and Ronajahala rose into the sky. He did a flip and became human again.

"Kairi, you met Oshtolaite, right?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded.

"Well, he is a werewolf too. He tried to create the Land of Radiance, but failed. He ended up turning me into a werewolf instead. If a werewolf howls and puts his focus into a person, they'll become a werewolf. If a werewolf howls and focuses on the blue moon, it will rise and become the pathway to this place. After his failure, I tried to open it. I ended up accidentally transforming them instead." Sora began, speaking about Roxas and Namine.

"Then I tried it a third time, and it was created." Sora finished. "And now you have to leave."

"What?!" Kairi, Roxas, and Namine exclaimed.

"It's for your own protection. You'd be killed if any of the other packs found out." Sora said, gently pushing her into the cave. He pulled out a keyblade and pointed it at the cave.

"Found out what?" Kairi asked.

"Found out that the leader of the most powerful pack was in love with you." Sora said, sealing the cave from ever being opened again.

Kairi stared at the rocks in front of her. _Sora loves me?_


	8. Weakness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: Oo... I bet a lot of you already saw that coming.**

**Sora: You made it really obvious. **

**Kairi, Roxas and Namine: *Nod heads in agreement* **

**PART 3: LOCKED OUT OF PERFECTION**

**Part 3, Chapter 1: Weakness**

"Kairi, eat your breakfast." Kairi's mom said.

Kairi shook her head and wrote 'I'm not hungry' on her white board.

Ever since that night in the Land of Radiance Kairi had been eating less and less and had become mute. She was incredibly depressed.

Her parents had no idea what was going on. They thought it was because Kairi had found Roxas and Namine but they wouldn't be coming home, but it wasn't. It was because the love of her life was locked in perfection and she was locked out.

Kairi grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. She walked into her classroom and sat down. Two empty seats were on either side of her. Taped to the front of her desk was a paper saying Kairi, and taped to the ones at her sides said Roxas and Namine.

_I wonder how they're doing... _Kairi thought as she sat her head down on her desk.

* * *

Roxas fought viciously against the pack, when he heard a yelp. The River Pack's leader, Spike, had Sora pinned down. Sora was tearing viciously with his claws, but he had become weaker since he locked Kairi out.

Before Roxas could help, Namine dashed in and grabbed Spike by the neck. A howl sounded and Roxas turned around. A blue wolf was howling. He dashed forward and grabbed Spike by the neck, leaving Namine with Sora and Roxas. Oshtolaite the blue wolf was fighting strong.

Namine looked at Sora and saw one long cut on his neck. He stood up and shook it off, but Namine knew it hurt really bad. Namine raced off into the fight, her long white fur flowing. She let out a yelp as a different wolf tackled her down.

If things were normal, Sora would've saved her. But he was having his own problems now. Namine fought as hard as she could, but nothing was working. She was going to die.

Suddenly, Oshtolaite raced into the fight and tore the wolf off her. He let out a vicious snarl and Spike led his pack away. Oshtolaite spun around and snarled at Sora, who was now a gray and red wolf.

"What are you doing?!" Roxas exclaimed. Oshtolaite didn't answer, and just kept snarling at Sora. He ran over and pinned Sora down.

Instinctively, Roxas and Namine ran to save their pack leader. But they were thrown off to the side, as Oshtolaite had a barrier up.

"What is the matter with you? I told you to protect any werewolves you find! Do they look safe?" Oshtolaite asked, looking at Roxas and Namine.

Roxas had cuts all along him, with a long gash on the top of his head.

Namine had a slit on her neck, but it was very small. She had blood all over her white fur.

"I trained you myself. I can't believe you have failed me so much." Oshtolaite said coldly, walking away from Sora.

"If they end up getting in a situation, I might consider saving them. If you get in a situation, I will not help you, Sora." Oshtolaite said, racing away.

Roxas, Namine, and Sora transformed, walking off towards camp.

_I hope Kairi is better off at her home than we are here. _Sora thought.


	9. Attempt to Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own Oshtolaite. **

**Author's Note: Uh... not much to say except... Please review! Oh, yeah, and they are all in their KH2 outfits now.**

**Part 3, Chapter 2: Attempt to Return**

Kairi walked slowly down the road to her home. She had gotten no sleep for a few nights, and she was slowly losing her will to live. Her two best friends and the love of her life were gone, just like that.

Kairi walked into her room and plopped down on the bed.

_I can't go on like this. I have to do something. _Kairi thought. _I need to get back into the Land of Radiance. _

Kairi stood up and walked out of her room, leaving her backpack and homework behind. She walked outside and looked over at the small mountains. She knew that a valley rested between them, the home of Oshtolaite.

_Oshtolaite! That's it! I can go to him! He'll be able to help me get back in there. _Kairi felt happy and her eyes lit up. Then she remembered what Sora had said to her just before he locked her out of the land.

Sora had told her that she was locked out for her own protection. That she would be killed if the other packs knew that Sora loved her.

_What do I do? _Kairi thought. _If I stay here, my depression will be worse. If I return to the Land of Radiance, then the depression will go away and Sora will be mad at me. _

Within moments Kairi made her decision, grabbed her white board, and headed off to the mountains. It was a very short journey, so she got to the top in about ten minutes.

Kairi saw Oshtolaite sitting on the same stump she had found him on the first time she met him. She climbed down into the valley and walked over to him.

"Greetings." He said.

'Hello. I'm here because-' She didn't get to finish writing on her board.

"Because you want to get back into the Land of Radiance, but Sora locked you out?" Kairi looked at Oshtolaite, stunned.

'Yes.' She wrote.

"Well I can't let you in there either." Kairi froze, shock and anger building up inside her.

'What? Why not?' Kairi wrote.

"It's dangerous. You're not a werewolf." Oshtolaite said.

'But you don't understand! I love Sora!' Kairi said.

"I do understand, but you don't. I know you love him, but it isn't safe for either of you." Oshtolaite said.

Kairi looked at him, then at her lap. She felt something wet in her eye, and she cried.


	10. Convinced

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter in part 3.**

**Part 3, Chapter 3: Convinced**

Kairi lifted her head, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"You can stay here for the night, if you like. It's completely safe and protected by an ancient spell. I have to go though." Oshtolaite said.

Kairi watched as he transformed into his wolf form and called upon the Land of Radiance. She bowed her head and let a few more tears slip after he left. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had no choice. She couldn't go back into the Land of Radiance.

Kairi laid down on the ground and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Oshtolaite walked into the Land of Radiance and saw Roxas, Namine, and Sora lying down in their wolf forms. Roxas and Namine stood when they saw Oshtolaite, but Sora stayed on the ground. Upon looking closer, Oshtolaite noticed that Sora's eyes were dull and cloudy.

"Roxas, Namine, what's wrong with Sora?" He asked.

"He's depressed." Namine said.

Roxas spun around at howling in the distance. "We're under attack! We have to protect our territory!"

"Let them take it." Sora said, not moving.

_This is bad. What should I do? _Oshtolaite thought. _If Kairi comes in here, Sora will get out of his depression and so will Kairi, but Kairi would be in danger. _

Spike charged in and grabbed Sora by the neck. He shook him around, and Sora did nothing to stop him.

_It's like it would be safer if Kairi was here. Okay, I've made up my mind. Kairi has to come here. _Oshtolaite thought. He raced in and pulled Spike's jaws away from Sora's neck, causing the gray wolf to fall to the ground.

Oshtolaite fought viciously with Roxas and Namine until the River Pack ran away. Oshtolaite turned around and ran back through to the tunnel.'

"Where are you going?" Roxas called.

Oshtolaite ignored him and kept running back to the real world.

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes slowly to see the blue moon filtering in. She was in one of the tents in Oshtolaite's valley. She pushed the covers off and walked outside. Oshtolaite was sitting on that same stump.

"Kairi, we must go to the Land of Radiance." He said. Kairi's eyes widened.

'I can go too?' She wrote.

"Yes. You must. Sora's been a wreck without you." Oshtolaite said.

Kairi and Oshtolaite stood. There was no need for any more words. Kairi followed Oshtolaite down the path to the Land of Radiance slowly.


	11. My True Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: This is the first and final part of part 4. Yeah, part 4 is just one chapter.**

**PART 4: YOU ARE ALL THE PERFECTION I NEED**

**Part 4, Chapter 1: My True Home**

Kairi ran down the path quickly. She was incredibly happy that she was finally going to see Sora. She raced out into the open.

The Drizel Pack and the River Pack were fighting viciously out in the fields. The Drizel Pack was losing awfully.

Roxas and Namine fought viciously, but Kairi could see that Sora wasn't putting his all into it.

"Sora!" She cried.

Sora spun around, startled. He saw the redhead that he loved standing on the hill waving at him. Spike was stalking up to her, but she didn't see him.

"Kairi!" He yelled from his wolf form.

Kairi saw Sora racing towards her, but turned at the last second. She turned her head to see Spike near her. Sora tackled him and viciously attacked him, showing his full strength once again. Spike yelped and raced away.

"Sora, we've got this!" Roxas yelled. Sora nodded and raced up to Kairi, doing a flip on the way to transform. He reached her and words couldn't explain their happiness.

"Why're you back here?" He asked.

"I... I became depressed without you. I became mute and stopped eating. I... I missed you." Kairi choked.

"I was depressed too..." Sora said. Silence came between them.

"Sora... I just..." Kairi couldn't get any more words out, and Sora couldn't get any out at all. But that wasn't satisfying to either of them.

Kairi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kairi..." Sora said.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered. That was all it took for each of them to drive the other crazy.

Their lips met, and at last each of them were satisfied. They broke apart slowly from their lack of oxygen.

"I love you." Sora whispered.

"I love you too." Kairi said.

Oshtolaite smiled at the two. He knew that the Land of Radiance would be okay. He turned his head and saw Roxas and Namine, also kissing.

"Kairi!" Oshtolaite snapped his attention back to the couple. Kairi was shrinking into the shape of a wolf. She shrieked out in pain.

Roxas, Namine, and Oshtolaite raced to Kairi's side. Sora laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I'm just always turning people into werewolves." Oshtolaite, Namine, and Roxas laughed.

"Maybe you should stop being so stupid and fight correctly instead of turning people into werewolves." Roxas remarked, causing them all to laugh.

"That's all swell, but how do I turn back?" Kairi asked. She was a red wolf.

"Just do a flip." Sora said.

Kairi did a flip and became human, but fell down instead of landing.

"This is definitely my true home, but that's going to take a while to get used to." Kairi said, making them all laugh again.

"Well, I guess we're all going to live happily ever after in the land of not-quite-perfection." Sora said.

Kairi giggled before responding. "That's okay. You're all the perfection I need."


End file.
